Taking on The Volturi
by SunStealingPixie
Summary: Bella died in the battle with the Volturi. Edward, Alice, and Jasper survived and were admitted into the Volturi clan. Two new vampires battle their way across the U.S to fight and overthrow the Volturi. Who will win?
1. Memory Chaser

A/N: Want this story updated soon? Vote for it on my profile.

I watched as Sean pulled away from his young victim. Her once tan skin was now whitening as she convulsed on the ground. "Go ahead and erase her memory of us. Fill in Aro and Jane as the culprits." I simply nodded and focused on her mind. I searched through her cluttered memories and found our first encounter. I blurred the faces and added the two we wanted. Cut, paste, next, that was how I worked. Snip, snip, erase bits and pieces gone. When I was please with my work I stepped back and watched as she began to relax. "That took longer than usual." Sean commented. I looked around and saw it was beginning to lighten.

I turned toward the sun. "She has a fantastic memory, cutting and blurring was harder. There were a lot of the also." My fingers ran through my burgundy hair. I rubbed my temples absent mindedly, she had been tiring and I couldn't help but think I missed something. Sean came beside me and I studied his face, so I wouldn't think of her memories. His eyes had a redder tint to them due to the new blood. I followed his jaw line to his perfect mouth, some blood still lingered in the corner. My fingers barely touched his skin as a brushed it away. "Missed a bit." I smelled my fingers and immediately got a rush. My mouth watered and I slowly sucked the blood.

"Lena, you look parched. Do you need a drink?" Sean tease. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I tried to not drink human blood. "Dieting" some called it, my word was humane. I was human, once, before Sean bit me. I was the first of his new army. He picked me because of my aura, my gift didn't hurt either. Sean said that I was demanding but gentle and that he needed me. His idea was to overthrow the Volturi. We had been building this army for the past three years. Others had tried but failed miserably. Armies didn't pop up overnight, like the one in the northwest. No, they took years of careful planning and picking.

Sean had found that by changing a small number of them at a time they were easier to control. Our "children" learned to control their thirst early, or they were eliminated. The Volturi are not even suspecting an uprising. We need a few more changed to account for the new help. Three new recruits had joined the Volturi last winter. A battle had ensued and the rebellion had lost. Three lucky fools made it out with their lives. If you could call what they do living. Three new victims to the Volturi clan. They all lived oblivious to our plans.

"When will you give up these humane actions towards these mortals?" Sean inquired. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. If a victim was not as strong as we needed he killed them instantly. I always had to back away while he did it. Sean was smart about how we picked victims. We moved across the continental U.S. and picked one victim every two states. Never a mass changing, there were too many variables and too obvious.

He was also smart in feeding our large clan when on the move we drank animal blood. Once stationed somewhere we found the nursing homes in the area. We picked victims with dementia, cancer, Alzheimer's. Incurable diseased. Since they were already scarred and battered taking blood was easy. Some of the changed preferred the humane way I lived. Drinking only animal blood, but of course, everyone cheats on a diet.


	2. New Beginnings

I stared out into the new morning. We had been friends with Carlisle, Esme, and Edward. They had politely refused our offer to overthrow the Volturi. Choosing, instead, to start their clan of 'vegetarians.' Sean sighed and stood moved to where he was standing behind me. His fingers pulled my hair away from my neck. His fingers brushed against my ear lobe and I shivered at his touch. Not because of the iciness, he is the same temperature as me. But because of how gentle he was being with me.

We were mates but never truly intimate. I was a companion, a fond follower, never a true sense of nostalgia. Of course I loved him, perhaps with the nearing of the rebellion he was realizing what it entailed. That these could be our last weeks together.

"They got Alice, Jasper, and Edward." His lips barely grazed my ear. I knew that if he had said it to my face in the same way I wouldn't have heard him. My skin prickled where he left a small kiss on my neck. A shiver ran through me and I longed to be held by his strong arms. My voice caught in my throat. –Did that mean Esme and Carlisle hadn't made it? That they too were part of the bloodshed?-

As if knowing what my suspicions were Sean nodded slightly. "Even they couldn't persuade Aro." When I was human my heart would have been pounding harder than a regular pulse. Now it was empty and hollow. If Esme and Carlisle couldn't satisfy Aro then how could we ever hope to overthrow him? I pulled away from Sean, all of our work, our hopes and dreams could be pointless.

"We have no hope." I finally managed to choke out what had been tormenting me for months. At first it had all seemed like a game. Overthrow a long standing establishment? Preposterous. But Sean had some thorn in his side about them. He never told me why we need to overthrow such a dominant force in our society, just that it must be done.

I followed because I loved him, the rest followed because I had changed their memories. Would they still believe or want to help if they knew who changed them? Sean made me swear never to tell, unless I wanted an uprising. We always found victims that no one had ever seen before. No pesky families that would come searching after them. Just loners or disowned at an early age. Someone who needed help needed a friend. I was one of those people. My family had died and I was left alone as an orphan. Sean had found me after my twenty-second birthday, the last birthday I ever celebrated. His way of moving and calm velvet voice enticed me closer to him

He told me what he was that night, never one to keep secrets. I never felt afraid of him, I was curious. As months rolled by I began to fall in love with this boy who had come into my life. My adopted guardian loathed him. She soon promised me to a wealthy man's son. She forbade me from seeing Sean ever again.

Sean wouldn't let me go. The last night of my human life he came in through my window, his honey brown eyes showed up in the darkness of my room. "Do you want to be with me forever?" he whispered. I stared back into his eyes. –Did he really mean it? - I thought alone. His face moved closer and his vanilla scent caught in my throat. "Please" was all he said before he kissed me.

My lips moved with his and I shook my head. "I want to be with you, forever." I panted back. I could see his half grin in the moonlight. I was then plunged into darkness.


	3. The Change

The burning was intolerable, I wanted to scream but it was like I had lost all control of my voice. My feet began to cool first, the tips of my toes losing the intense burning, and then it moved up my ankles. As did my fingers, they too cooled from the burning. All of the burning culminated at my heart which had begun to race as it sensed what was coming. My lungs strained for air that they didn't need anymore; my heart throbbed in my chest and finally stopped. Everything stopped, noises stopped, life stopped.


	4. Little Black Band

Sean's gentle laugh was the first thing I heard. I tried to open my eyes but they didn't budge. "Relax, I'll let you open your eyes soon enough." Sean whispered. I had never heard how many pitches there were in his voice until then. He had such a lovely tenor voice, his fingers pulled back my hair from my face. His hands no longer felt icy they were warm and I pushed into his touch. His fingers traced the contours of my face, I smiled and waited for him to let me up. His lips gently placed a small kiss on my forehead.

Finally I was allowed up, I opened my eyes and saw the place he called home. The room we were in was larger than my bedroom and I was sitting up on a large bed. Sean sat next to me while I adjusted. The dust that settled on a few surfaces was completely visible to me. Then I began to smell something mouth watering. My throat burned and it felt as though I had been dehydrated my whole life. I gasped, while I tried to find the source. "Lena? Are you still with me, are you thirsty darling?" I barely nodded I wanted something to drink, anything.

Sean laughed to himself and lifted me up out of the bed. I could smell his skin and his breath, they couldn't compare to my memories. I just kept inhaling him and almost making myself sick, almost. He didn't wear too much, just enough to make me want him more. He told me we needed to go and visit some his old friends. But first we needed to get me fed, I don't remember my first feed, only that it was messy and that I hadn't been able to control myself.

I was a fledgling, raging with power but unable to control my own strength. I cried that night, after my feeding. The monsters of my nightmares, that's what I had become. Sean sat outside the house for most of the night, probably wondering why he had chosen me. My eyes were swollen, and I finally went looking for Sean around eight. He was still sitting on the bench next to the door, he stared out into the woods and I sat on the steps away from him.

"Is that what you think of me now Lena?" He asked silently into the night, I didn't turn to look at him. "Am I a monster to you now? Can you not even look upon my face anymore?" As he spoke the floorboards creaked, I knew if he wanted to he could've moved silently, he wanted me to know he was approaching. Wanted me to know that I could run away. Sean sat next to me on the steps, the distance between us tore me up inside.

I glanced over at him and was met with a cold look. He was upset I could tell but he wouldn't let me see it until I spoke. The look he gave me curdled my insides, I couldn't breathe, not that I needed to. "No I am the monster, the one who can't control herself." My face fell into my lap as I curled up inside myself, I didn't dare look up at his disappointment. I had failed him, I wasn't the calm one I had cracked under the new feelings.

Sean sat there for a few minutes and allowed me to cry again. Finally he wrapped himself around me and spoke. "Lena if you are a monster for killing one person, I'm Lucifer himself." I tried to look into his eyes but he held me closer, "You are the most beautiful monster I have ever seen. I'd be honored to die at your hand." As he said this he grasped my left hand, "Marriage is not going to be a formal affair for either of us. But I hope this makes up for it."

His grip loosened around me and I looked down at my hand. A black band rested on the left ring finger. Air filled my dead lungs, he had proposed, I was his. I stared, stupidly, up at him, he held me close and took my hand. "If you look at the inscription it says, 'with you forever'. That is what I want." His lips engulfed mine and the hunger for blood was changed. I was hungry for him, and that's what I got.


End file.
